Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock
by LordYoyo
Summary: A series of events leads to Yoshi domination of Mario World. Prequel to Yoshi Wars: Domination.
1. The Beginning

2

Read and review – thanks! This is the third part of an eventual 8-part trilogy:

Part 1: Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock (written February 2004)

Part 2: Yoshi Wars: Domination (written March 2004)

Part 3: Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm (written April 2004)

---

Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock

Chapter 1: The Beginning

---

Tínja was not always a calm place. The divine winds sweep across the continent, blowing down branches, poles, and sometimes destroying buildings. A place of nothing but forest, sand, and water, Tínja remained uninhabited for billions of years as the Earth took its form and life began to emerge from its dark shadowy grave to life upon the surface of the Earth.

65 million years ago, dinosaurs made its great mark on the planet as they were invincible. Nothing could stop them from taking their prey to the depths of them. The smallest dinosaurs were known as the apparel-bearing Yoshis. The besieged Yoshis were far cuter than any of the other dinosaurs, and it was obvious the others simply did not want them there and began to compress them with pure size. Escaping the terror of flying pterodactyls from the air, the denounced Yoshis, led by the Great Yoshi, the bravest and most courageous Yoshi in ancient times, dispatched them into small and sturdy caves where they made their battle plans against the much larger predators of war. With Yoshis being top on the dinner list of other carnivores, the Yoshis doused their enemies with water and did as much damage as they could and retreated, expressly living off of shrubs and fruit that were among their hideouts. After years of fleeing from the beasts, the famished Yoshis finally decided they couldn't live that way any longer. Forsaking their former holdings, and grabbing their few belongings, some fruit, and some logs, they began to work together to build some rafts to sail from their Californian homeland into the waves of the vast Pacific in hopes that they would get a gainful prize for going on this immensely difficult journey.

As the few thousand Yoshis sailed around looking for new lands, the Yoshis quickly finished their diet of fruit and veggies. Many inept Yoshis were not up to the challenge, and set off into chaos, attacking other Yoshis and many Yoshis were killed, either by their own kind or by starvation. The Great Yoshi, gave them ingenious hope that they would reach a promised land with his speeches on the abated wooden planks. However, it would be not instantaneous, for the irking of a small group of Yoshis kept the entire community on the edge with libel.

After three long and misgiving, dreadful weeks, they spotted land in the distance. It turned out they weren't oafs after all, and even receding from California didn't hurt them. Cheering happily at the sight of a land where they could do as they pleased, without being threatened to die, was a pleasant sight for everyone. Landing at an island that the Yoshis called Yoshi's Island, they formed the first clan of Tínja and trekked across the island, looking for a place to settle permanently and eat a repast. They came across a strange tree that consistently grew fruits year-round, which became known as the Super Happy Tree after the fruits they ate kept them warm and happy. Clearing the area around it for settlement, they named the mountain nearby Kappa Mountain.

Suddenly, an adverse asteroid appeared in the sky that was prone to change the world forever. The Yoshis did not notice until the initial impact of the space rock, which triggered a crater in the Earth's surface and setting alight parts of the Earth to block the Sun, hence starting the arid Ice Age. The asteroid was somewhat like an assailant. Many Yoshis died of the billow, then the impact and later of the cold, and the few remaining ones began asking "Why is it so cold? Why isn't there any sun?". Shivering next to the Super Happy Tree, they lost their will to develop and lost much of their talking, only now able to say "Yoshi." They would not regain it until foreigners came around. Most Yoshis had died, like the Great Yoshi, but they decided to live on, and so they did, for millions of years, confronting the eagerness to live.

In the rest of the world, the rest of the dinosaurs had died out and a new species had taken over as ruler of the world: the humans. In their abridged history, they had conquered rapidly, and sent the other species of Yoshis, which lived in mainland Asia, constrained and sprawled against the ground. At about 1200 A.D., the contemporary Chinese empire was growing, depicting a navy which would rival even many in the early 20th century. A disinterested Chinese sailor sailed eastward, reaching a land later known as Tínja. After discovering it, he noticed the lush green forests and fruits in the region, as well as lots of space to settle in. With his hands on the area like pure gold, he returned after encompassing the world, telling the Chinese people about the groundless region of interest. The Yoshis remaining in Asia had also received word, and with it, the news spread globally. Across the world, hypocrites wanted to reach Tínja to get its wealth and with other incomprehensible reasons, they sailed to the new region. By 1237, the first new Tínjans had reached the land by boat, reaching islands all around Yoshi's Island, but especially an island to the west of Yoshi's Island known as Hesperia. There was freedom and joy in Tínja unlike in the rest of the world, so they started factions everywhere, manipulating others at the maximum every now and then. Mimicking the Yoshi faction, Y'oster Isle became the center for Asian Yoshis, and to make it more ruffling, one became the Koopa faction. The turtles became a major threatening presence to the Yoshis of Yoshi's Island, unlike the serene Y'osters.

The dawn swept across the now-sheepish Yoshis of Yoshi's Island, which were furious at the newcomers' invasion of the region. Their stamina back, the Yoshis brought their wooden sticks and logs and began to make rafts to invade Hesperia from the Koopas, which was immediately followed by the Koopa clan. The Yoshi clan and the Koopa clan began an arms race for power in Tínja, clashing in barrages once in a while. The isolationist bigots, consisting of primarily humans and Mushrooms, left the Koopa clan to designate areas for their new clans: the Kingdom of Sarsaland and the Mushroom Kingdom. The enigma between the Eastern alliance of the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's Island became unknown, but the gloat for Koopaland was gone. Koopaland quickly maneuvered to diplomatically take Sarsaland and Y'oster Isle as allies to prevent a naval advantage for the Eastern Alliance, forming the Western Alliance. It became a global policy to negotiate for allies in major conflicts. The illusions of both sides led to a much larger armed race, and each side would get infuriated in an attack from the other alliance. This motivated both sides to create new weaponry such as swords, bow-and-arrows, spears, and of course, galleys and transport ships for the seas. More of the Koopa clan left to form their own Nimbus Land government in Sarsaland during 1342, further spreading the chaos of Eastern Tínja and sparking the six-century long Power Wars between the Sarsalanders and the Mushrooms, with support coming in for the Sarsalanders from Koopas and Y'osters and support to the Mushrooms through the Yoshis. Even pacifists agreed to fight the war, for the queue of attacks just kept coming in the seas between the enemies. Koopaland-sponsored forces invaded the Mushroom Kingdom itself and restricted their access to major naval ports and seized the Kalimari Desert. Yoshi sages prepared to slake the war with concessions, but the Western Alliance argued that it was not enough terrain for their vocation on providing for Kalimari Mushrooms. These Power Wars, later known as the first Nintendo War, was deadly.

The longest war in Tínjan history went on, and neither side vowed to keep the peace. Mushrooms, struck on three sides by Y'osters, Sarsalanders, and Koopas, used stealth forces to waylay Shy Guys in the Koopa armies in the middle of the night, surprising them and keeping their morale down. By 1898, the Mushroom Kingdom was mostly devastated. The Sarsalanders, off on an island just north of Hesperia, could harass the Mushroom forces in Northern Hesperia and still be acquitted, not receiving much damage on their home island. The Koopa nation's forces were in Southern Hesperia, and was separated from the vast sea from the Yoshis of Yoshi's Island. Therefore, they were able to deem that the discredited Yoshi navy won't come and devastate their homeland, for they also had an elusive navy. The Yoshi's Island forces were barely able to hold off the vastness of the Y'oster and Koopa navies, as they generated a powerful presence in trade with other parts of the region near Tínja, such as the newly formed nations of Orange Star, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet to the south deep in a land called Cosmo Land. With the war of idolized chiefs going to their sons and descendants, ingratitude came quickly. No one wanted to have a continued war as a keepsake for the throne, and by then, the mortals had trouble keeping the war going. The Eastern Alliance was in sharp decline. In the West, ovation came with their grand victories, but even they were exhausted from a war of well over five and a half centuries. They signed a temporary truce on August 9th, 1898, but by then, Tínja had lost 25 million of its best soldiers in the wars. The population in its entirety, a population of two billion, were not ready to continue the war. Cosmo Land and other nearby nations took a petty two billion people in its region. Regardless of these troubles and advancements, the Power Wars resumed a month later when a Koopa galley fired on the Mushroom ships, starting another plight.

Repenting to their own countrymen, many Western leaders fell into reverie. A decade later, the Eastern leaders decided to start a revocation to end the war once and for all, handing over half of their entire territory to the West. The Y'osters scanned the documents the Yoshis had appealed to the Western Allies, and rejected it out of hand though their allies agreed on it, and sent forces across the sea to seize a strand of the Yoshi's Island coastline, causing a continued strife for territory. With Kamek, a flying Magikoopa, becoming a hardline opponent of the Koopa government, the Koopa forces were forced to fall back on the Mushroom front, which only had the capital intact of total destruction. The Koopa government feared Kamek and his supporters would seize power so they were forced to bring their forces back to fight a civil war in Koopaland.

With acute eyesight to the Koopa government moves ahead, Kamek blustered at the bungled Koopaland forces and provoked the government forces to attack his rebel army. His rebel army, fresh from training and morale-boosted, were far different than their counterparts who were weary from years of combat that gained them barely anything, if at all. Yoshis on the sidelines in Koopaland took down commentary as they watched the duration of the war. Without most of their Koopa allies in combat, the Sarsalander and Y'oster armies, made up of mostly sword-wielding infantry, were quickly ousted from their beachheads in the north and east of the Mushroom capital, and the remaining Koopa army that stayed north of the Kalimari was unable to do much but hold the line. In the naval waters, there were also significant victories for the East. Kamek's rebel navy nearly matched the Koopa government navy, giving the Yoshis plenty of room to flank Y'oster ships and besiege the Y'oster forces on the northwestern beachhead, leaving an eerie sinking of ships in the seas. Both facets for the West were stalemated, at least by 1920. The fidelity of the Mushrooms and Yoshis returned, after the shocks both nations emerged seeing after their comrades fell in newly liberated areas. With millions joining both armies and navies again, they joined the fray. The headstrong Western forces refused to give in, however, and with it came the powerful revolt of the inhabitant Goombas and Shy Guys in the Koopa Army in the Kalimari Desert. The Koopa government army suddenly became numb from the reprisal attacks of Shy Guys and Mushrooms in the north and gave up all its holdings in the north to focus on defeating Kamek's rebels and the new rebellion force of Kokoland, a group closely allied to the Mushroom Kingdom to sabotage the Koopa Army. With the Koopa Army's collapse near, Kamek's Koopa forces moved into the capital and pacified the area, scattering ravenous government forces in the remainder of Koopaland.

A decade later, in 1930, the remainder of Koopa government forces had fallen and a major setback to the Western Alliance came about. The smug Eastern effort was now focused on the invasion of Y'oster Isle and Sarsaland itself. In a synopsis stated the naval blockades of both islands to force a surrender in the center. However, the West were not finished yet. Even with their islands completely blockaded to prepare for an amphibious invasion, Kamek's Koopa army became powerful, far more powerful than their predecessors, and were ready to face off against the new Eastern Alliance of Yoshi's Island, the Mushroom Kingdom, Kokoland, and the Republic of Shy Guyland. While the Mushrooms tarried their army to invade Sarsaland, the Koopa forces led by Kamek had swept through Kalimari Desert and the heart of Shy Guyland. The Shy Guys, once trained in the Koopa Army's elite, fought back savagely and kept them out. The agenda of Yoshi's Island was to march straight through Y'oster Isle, but even the amiable Y'oster Isle forces fought everywhere to keep the Yoshis from gobbling the island up. The befuddling campaign was successful, and the Eastern campaign failed to materialize into a devastating threat, though the naval blockade continued. Despite so, by 1935 the Eastern Alliance had swept far into enemy territory and were going for a knock-out. With a few of Kokoland's divisions marching in from the east, the Shy Guys led a crippling blow into Kamek's fortress, seizing a major portion of Koopaland and setting it on fire. The blight in Western territory seemed to be it.

In 1941, a world crisis finally attracted the boisterous attention of all Tínjan forces. In clarity, the vast military reserves of the Japanese Air Force and Japanese navy were sailing eastward to meet the American Armed Forces in early December, shocking Tínja, who was in the middle of both Great Powers. With the Shy Guys deep inside Koopaland territory with their Kokoland allies, and the Yoshi and TMK forces way inside their enemies' island territory, Japanese bombers started to bombard Tínja day and night on December 7th, 1941, the same morning Pearl Harbor was attacked. Both alliances, in the midst of their own fighting, were willing to compliantly conserve their forces from fighting each other to fight the modern Japanese force. Furious from the Pearl Harbor attack, the Americans made their debut in the Tínjan theater by starting a power struggle between the Americans and the Japanese. The Yoshis were forced to create gory and gross guns and artillery weaponry to fight back against both forces, while the Shy Guys improved on them to create long-range artillery to fire on mostly American ships, as well as anti-aircraft guns, modeled to fire down Allied aircraft and induce the Major Powers to leave. Millions of Tínjans fell trying to defend against the two largest naval forces in the world, and there wasn't much leeway for error if they wanted to oust the Americans. With their best armed and limber anti-aircraft gunners as Shy Guys and Yoshis, they set off a maze that even the Americans had trouble penetrating if it weren't for massively powerful bombers. An oracle predicted that even with Tínja's outdated technology, they would be able to oust American forces from the island. World War II ended peacefully with a nuke in 1945, with both Japan and the United States leaving the partisan region at last. The Tínjans wanted to celebrate their victory, while they had downed 349 American planes, 159 Japanese planes, 21 Japanese ships, 121 American ships, and even two American aircraft carriers. However, there was simply too much destroyed for the Tínjan side. The Shy Guys lost a whole fifth of their populations while Yoshi's Island and TMK lost about a seventh. The Western Alliance had gotten lucky and lost only about a twelfth, but even they are surprised at the losses they can take.

Quite simply put, the Tínjan alliance didn't reimburse each other or vacate former enemy territory. Like a vagabond in a swamp, the nations simply couldn't do much. The winds blew to war again, as the Yoshis from Asia and some from Yoshi's Island fled from Yoshi's Island to Y'oster Isle to form a new peaceful government. The Yoshi's Island military took that as a chance to authorize power to seize Y'oster Isle, and an invasion force was formed to seize booty. Many civilians from Y'oster Isle fled to Yoshi's Island, where they were classified as both Western and Eastern Tínjans: West for backing the Koopas and therefore culprits, East for backing the Yoshis. The war began to dawdle, as both Yoshi islands deteriorated, unlike the other nations who used the time after World War II to recover from the devastation of bombed buildings in the war. The invention of guns and artillery apparently didn't do much to help either side. With forces dissected to only a couple of small divisions in fighting, expending for a bigger military was not possible. Kamek's Koopaland military was the fastest to be rebuilt, and by the start of 1971, they had amassed 35 divisions of 15,000 men each, poised to seize Shy Guy and Yoshi lands in the region. In comparison, the fatality of the entire Allied armies in the east consisted of 6 Yoshi divisions, 7 TMK divisions, 5 Shy Guy divisions, and a Kokoland division. Three Y'oster Isle divisions defended their island, and only 4 divisions were in Cosmo Land. Three gullible Koopa armies of twleve divisions marched into Shy Guy Land to seize all territory lost in the previous war, and succeeded in taking illicit territory. Immersing himself into combat, Baby Bowser, with Kamek's guidance, sent their vast navy of 573 ships to meet the Coalition navy of 245 in the seas, while 1,589 Koopaland artillery fired on 528 Coalition artillery. Before long, the inflammatory Yoshis fell apart in the shocking invasion from the west. All six divisions were defeated by the Koopas, at the cost of four Koopa divisions. 5 1/2 divisions fell in direct combat with the Koopas, while the rest either fled to fight guerilla warfare or were captured by Koopa forces. In the west, Shy Guy forces managed to hold off the Koopa advance by destroying three divisions by losing two divisions, but still lost substantial territory. In a memorandum, the Shy Guys mourned the falling of their ally. The pathetic Koopa forces were to be stopped in phase two of the Coalition-Koopa war. Six Yoshis persevered in sabotaging Koopa efforts to take complete control of Yoshi's Island, and attacked Koopa positions, backed by Shy Guys turned POW in the conflict. The guerilla Yoshi forces not only prevaricated to Koopa forces, but they also were impossible to quash. Sabotaging the Koopa strongholds on the island were a relish to Yoshis of Yoshi's Island, who would reminisce of the times in the past when they were independent. With it, the Yoshis retook their entire territory at the cost of just half a division of the two underground ones they created in the war, destroying a whole twelve divisions by the fall of 1972. Scouring the seas for Koopa ships, the Koopa navy was writhed when the remainder of the Yoshi navy's night raids devastated the Koopa navy completely.

Affluence was a key issue in the third phase, as with only eight Koopaland divisions of 120,000 troops fighting a Shy Guy-Yoshi coalition of 3 1/2 divisions, which consisted of 52,500 troops, things were nearing the end. With arrears in sight for the Shy Guy forces, they marched back into Koopaland to encounter the final Koopa forces in that region, while Yoshi forces from the west landed amphibious invasions from the east in December 1972. By the end of the year, the superior fighting abilities of the Yoshis and Shy Guys brought them to Baby Bowser's doorstep. A fight between the new great Yoshi, a descendant of the first Great Yoshi, and Baby Bowser himself got the Koopas a cascade cringe and peace agreements came about. The Shy Guys regained every territory they lost in the war that was originally Koopaland's, and Yoshi's Island was rewarded with naval rights near Koopaland.

The inhabitants had grew tired of those crotchety wars. They wanted glory to the common Tínja, who was the most technologically advanced civilization in 1237. They fell behind in the 15th century, but they hoped to be abstemious and give the format another shot. Kamek's kidnapping of Mario Mario and Luigi Mario's objective at the beginning of the Coalition-Koopa war was to stop them from defeating Bowser in the future, but it failed. The vast armed forces of Koopaland had failed.

In January 1988, a united Tínjan representative team went to the United States and Japan to repay for damage caused in World War II. Neither accepted to do so, but the United States gave a small one-square mile big base in California to the Yoshi's Island forces, known as Tínjan America but Aiyee Milano to the future Aiyee faction. It was to be immobile but it would give Tínja impassable rights in the region.

New innovations brought way in 1988, as the air began to swell again. War had slowly came back to its toes, as the Koopas prepared for yet another invasion of Yoshi's Island. Commanding a respectful army of about sixteen divisions, it introduced stronger artillery and guns on both sides. On August 1st, jovial Koopas were ordered to invade the manacled Yoshis, consisting of just four divisions. And just like the 1972 invasion, the Koopa casualties were reduced to a minimum while the nimble Yoshis were swept backwards. At the onset, the Yoshis were doomed, but with Yoyo Yoshi, a young, energetic, and egotistical green Yoshi, born on August 9th, and willing to fight on against Bowser, TMK and Y'oster Isle allied against the Koopas, and with diverted Koopa forces, Yoyo Yoshi was able to pull of aero blasts on Bowser and keep him at bay even with Bowser directly breathing fire on him. He fired eggs directly at Bowser, forcing Bowser to temporarily retreat. However, it was enough for the Yoshis to kick them out for years to come.

The building of the turtle ship gave the great Yoshi a chance in the fighting. The Koopa forces became partitioned between flanks of Y'oster and TMK ships in the west, while Yoshi's Island turtle ships decimated the powerful Koopa fleet. The perishable navy came to an end, and the Coalition was able to retrieve all lost territory and move into the sinister Bowser's Castle, the center of Koopaland action. In two days, the 10th and 11th, the taut Koopas were driven off all Coalition territories. The Yoyo and the small Yoshi army of about five thousand sailed to Southern Hesperia to avenge the devastation on Yoshi's Island, where the Koopa fortress was. On August 28th, rams and trebuchets were built on the beachhead to bombard the Koopas into submission. Stronger battleships, frigates, and galleons in the Yoshi navy helped to proved the demise of Koopa war rafts. A deluge helped devastate the fortress to ruins and on September 8th, the Koopas were forced to flee. The egoistic Yoshis had won, with limited Coalition help, for the time being. English quickly began the major language of Tínja, and soon it was widespread, even amongst the Yoshis themselves. It was discretion as the world's major language was giddy English, but it also was a major impact to Tínja. They now had a major language to communicate to each other in. The Yoshis of Yoshi's Island kept on provoking Bowser during the peace, for that was the first crucial Yoshi victory over Bowser in ages.

Three years after a major Koopa defeat, Bowser and Kamek decided to move into TMK without fighting the Yoshis or their allies. Sweeping across the Kalimari Desert where the Goombas laid, Goomba nationalists cut off supply lines to both the TMK and the Koopas. Regardless, in two years of war, the Yoshis were intimidated by the Koopa presence way into TMK, as TMK fell to Koopa forces, along with their heroes Mario and Luigi. The great Yoshi's goals were to liberate TMK and with logical moves, storm Bowser's Castle once again. Bowser had given the Yoshis a misrepresented view, for the Koopas had no real chance of invading Yoshi's Island without a proper navy. In 1993, the Yoshi army transported from elite turtle ships to the shores of Koopaland, where they once again, optionally assaulted the enemy fortification. Firing aero blasts at Bowser, his now numerically stronger Yoshi army won an outright victory over the demoralized Koopas. The rendezvous plan succeeded. The rotund victory came, as the Koopas were forced to give up all territorial gains once again. Bowser would try to attack Yoshi's Island again, but it was no longer a saunter through the park. Even Yoshi subordinates were much better armed and trained than the Koopas. With the tint pointing to the east, Yoyo Yoshi took his time in 1996, as a seven-year old, to head east with his cousins to catch some Pokémon and enter the Pokémon League, but Bowser used this to his advantage and sent a military section of twelve Koopas, including himself, to capture strategic locations on Pokémon Island, seizing the smaller island of Cinnabar Island to the south, and during the Pokémon League in Indigo Plateau at the north of the island, changed the variable of small-scale warfare forever. The Pokémon Island police were frighteningly scared of the Koopas from the south, and were on the verge of falling when Yoyo Yoshi himself sent for his own Yoshi military section of twelve Yoshis to take out the Koopas, after they had seized Virdian City and Pallet Town, and even a chunk of Indigo Plateau. Yoyo Yoshi won a victory in the tournament, though barely.

Abominable hatred still came up from the fires of Yoshi's Island rivalries, and in the Go-Kart Race during late 1996, there was a war on the racetrack between Yoyo Yoshi and various other racers for first place. Yoyo Yoshi and his allies encountered rapid firing of fruits and the like by enemy racers who hoped to seize the victory. Neither side ended up winning, so it was settled by a matchup of an Age of Empires II beta battle, on a PC in which the strategy game could be played on a LAN. The PC was introduced to a bumbling Yoshi when he visited the United States to encounter new technology the past year. As a consequence, more video game systems, mainly N64s, came to Yoshi's Island and two tournaments -- of Mario Kart 64 and Diddy Kong Racing -- took place before the Chaotic War of 1997-1998 took form. Yoyo Yoshi won some tournaments, much to his own surprise. That major conflict, fought between Anti-Koopa and Koopa forces, ended in complete victory for the Anti-Koopa forces but as usual, was never significant enough to delude the Koopa forces. Doled land was handed to the Shy Guys and Goombas. The introduction of Birdo's Yoshis, Bomb-ombs, Wart, Smithy, and anti-Goomba republic Goombas handed a psychological victory to the Koopas, who rebuilt forces again in the hopes of engulfing their enemies. Goomba forces, led by a new general named Raize, were surprised by the defections, while the new Shy Guy leader, General Guy, won big in the border disputes. A formulated strategy by Bowser on January 1999 led a new invasion into TMK, but he avoided provoking war with their allies. The Yoshis helped Toad and the TMK forces force the Koopas back to their castle.


	2. Total War

2

Read and review – thanks! This is the first part of an eventual 8-part trilogy:

Part 1: Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock (written February 2004)

Part 2: Yoshi Wars: Domination (written March 2004)

Part 3: Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm (written April 2004)

---

Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock

Chapter 2: Total War

---

However, Bowser's Koopas had no desire to relent their forces. In June of 1999, Bowser made a true Koopa advance. On the 1st of June, the face of Tínjan warfare was changed forever. This war brought the abundance of guns on both sides, unlike previous wars where most troops were forced to use bows and swords to make up for few guns. Bowser's Koopaland forces swept into TMK, Dinosaur Land, the Goomba Republic, the Rashada Republic to the west, Wario Land (previously Kokoland), Yoshi's Island, and Shy Guyland in the first major blitzkrieg of all time. Taking the initiative to take key locations quickly, the Koopa navy aided the quick defeat of the Goombas, Wario Land, Shy Guyland, Dinosaur Land, and the TMK. As a memento, within eight days the Rashada Republic had lost a whole 4/5th of their territory, while a move into Shy Guy territory helped the Koopas and Shy Guys go into trench warfare halfway into Shy Guy territory. Pockets of resistance came from the Goombas in the first of nonconformist warfare, and on Yoshi's Island, the Koopa Navy escorts helped them land on Yoshi's Island and deliver fatal land blows to the Yoshi's Island army. Most of Yoshi's Island had fallen. Y'oster Isle still refused to join the Anti-Koopa alliance, but Yoshi's Island pressure and a Koopa raid convinced them to. Kool Yoshi, a Yoshi from the other universe, aided the Yoshi counterattack, even convincing Boshi to join the alliance against Bowser and Kamek's million-man army. The Koopa army, amassed with dozens of divisions, sent the Mushroom Kingdom to near-demise when a coalition, named the Mushroom-Yoshi Alliance, otherwise known as the MYA, was formed between Yoshi's Island, The Mushroom Kingdom, Y'oster Isle, and Wario Land. Knowing very well that while the Koopas held 50 divisions, the MYA combined held only about 26 divisions ready for combat. With the Shy Guys consisting of just four divisions, the Yoshis of Yoshi's Island held eight divisions. Y'oster Isle had two, Wario Land had five, and TMK had seven. A few prototype tanks also made their way in the war.

The war was no longer null and void. It was the greatest war ever to hit the region since the beginning of time, and a whole million would die in the conflict. The panorama of the Yoshi front was amazing. Y'oster Isle had joined up with Yoshi's Island as posterity, as Y'oster Isle itself was also invaded, and the combined Yoshi navies began to make flanking movements to pry the Koopa navy into fighting the Yoshis. It by itself succeeded. The Yoshi navies demolished the Koopa fleets and refurbished the warring fronts on their islands, for no more supplies from the Koopa navy could reach the now besieged forces on both islands. Y'oster Isle was liberated by the 13th, but on Yoshi's Island, the Koopas were far more numerous and held on much longer. Resourceful Yoshis of Yoshi's Island formed tight facilities to build more fighter airplanes and greater battleships and cruisers for the seas. Shy Guys and Koopas continued in deep trench warfare. A nuclear bomb was also being researched by Yoshi scientists.

The greater Koopa forces on Yoshi's Island fell soon later due to lack of supplies, as the flank of the Yoshis was vital. Also, as much of Yoshi's Island had collapsed, the Yoshis launched a frightening new technology: the bomber. MYA forces bombed BKF positions until they ran dry, and just a month after the war started, the BKF forces, though once outnumbering the MYA by about ten times, was in ruins. The Yoshis were great at aerial and naval warfare and would accept no Koopa victory. The Shy Guys, the best fighters on land, rigorously continued to keep the Koopas at bay. Subsequently, the Yoshis had trouble advancing because of supply shortages. This unerring, convincing move by the Koopas gave them a chance to rebuild their air force and navy while the Yoshis wasted their resources fighting to regain territory. The Yoshi navies and Koopa navies meet in the middle of the ocean between their homelands, and through an alias, Yoshi himself ordered the YAF (Yoshi Air Force) to reinforce the navy by firing on the Koopa navy's positions. Noticing the movement of Yoshi air power westward, the KAF (Koopa Air Force) was sent east to meet the YAF head on. As the first WWI-styled guns were used since World War II, and airplanes made its debut as a true power for both forces, so were the navies. A powerful navy decked with cannons and gunpowder also contributed to major disadvantages for the Bowser-Kamek Federation, or BKF, to send forces through the sea.

In the greatest dogfight and naval battle in history, the waters between Hesperia and Yoshi's Island became a dangerous war zone once again. The debut of the Yoshi aircraft carrier, and the siege of Bowser's Castle, had brought about such a battle. The KAF, consisting of 501 fighters, fought a YAF fighter force of 102 in the skies above their navies. While as the Koopa Navy of 102 ships were sunk in a battle with 79 Yoshi ships, the air battle was more tense. Though the Yoshis were able to inflict a ratio of about 4:1 in air kills, the Koopas led the way, but were forced to leave the region after the Yoshi Navy had an amble through the oceans, and the KAF started running out of fuel. 398 Koopa and 90 Yoshi planes had made their fatal dive into the seas below. It was a great, burly dent to both air forces. The YAF's faster and more durable fighters had aided in the attack. A day later, on July 1st, anti-Koopa rebellion sprang up in occupied territories, and by mid-July, on July 20th, Bowser and his Bowser-Kamek Federation had fallen to the Mushroom-Yoshi Alliance, losing 500,000 Koopas in the fight for their homeland.

The margin was very small. The Koopas had worn out well over 99 of the Coalition army, and in the final fight against Bowser in the air between the greatest heroes on both sides, both planes fell to the sea below in fierce warfare. The Yoshis launched an assault on the diehard Koopa forces, but the war's victory was so close it could have been called a stalemate. The infrastructures of the distorted war combatants were battered beyond repair. The Yoshis, however, were dumbfounded. They rebuilt the Yoshi economies with maximum speed and were no longer extinct by Koopa standards. The coming months were tense as all sides recovered from the devastating war and prepared for an upcoming one. Fossils were dug of long extinct animals in the region, and the grit of the Yoshis brought them back up as a major Tínjan power, the biggest to combat the Koopas. By November 30th, the Koopas were ready once more. With yet another million-man army, the Koopas annexed Wart & Smithy Land to their empire and moved toward inevitable war. Ingrained in another move into the TMK, within a single day on December 1st, a meteoric miracle happened. Bowser's forces had launched an even faster blitzkrieg than the last time around. In somewhat of a parody, they had reached the capitals of TMK, Yoshi's Island, and even Y'oster Isle, while sweeping across Wario Land and striking bases in Shy Guy and Goomba territory. It seemed that the Koopas would prevail in this second war.

The Yoshis began a naval rebuilding program at Eastern Yoshi Point in the eastern portion of Yoshi's Island. From there, they attacked the Koopa navies in the west, rendering them nearly useless. The Yoshi morale was quickly replenished after a rummage through western Yoshi's Island gave even the most skeptical Yoshis a cause to fight for. Watching the complete devastation of half the island was enough. The Koopas skimped their resources to the Koopas on the island. The fast rebuilding program gave the Yoshis five bomber planes, thirty fighter planes, and fifty warships in just a week, and this neutralized the fast Koopa movements in neighboring regions. These advanced airplanes were able to deliver maximum bombardment of all Koopa-held positions in all Tínja. Halfway through December, the YAF of 100 fighters fought to defend their land from 300 KAF planes. 250 Yoshi warships clashed with 300 Koopa warships. As an aerial battle raged on, even sleuths could see the air/naval war was about to end. With vandalism of Koopa camps, it helped abduct any chance of a quick Koopa victory. The entire KAF and Koopa navies were sunk at the bottom of the ocean, while 80 YAF fighter planes and 220 Yoshi warships sunk. It was a major victory for the MYA forces.

Again, the Yoshi's Island forces navy had choked the Koopa army of all supplies on Yoshi's Island. It is somewhat ambiguous, but the Goombas and TMK forces retook the Kalimari Desert, fighting each other at times. Wario's forces moved into Smithy Land. Koopa forces balked on Y'oster Isle. The Yoshis introduced paratroopers to the compacted conflict by dropping them on Shy Guy and Koopa positions. However, this put the Coalition forces to the limit, and Bowser was able to stop the invasions. Yoshi quickly conferred with Boshi on strategic moves in the Central Ocean, but it was no good. Like an earmark on an animal, the mark on the MYA was back. Wario's castle quickly fell in the frigid cold of pre-WWI style warfare. The Goombas, who had fought both TMK and the Koopas, implemented a war and joined the Koopas, under Raize's rule, and swept into TMK and even on the Yoshi isles. It was incalculable how many BKF, or Bowser-Kamek Federation forces remained. New Year's Day was celebrated with the entirety of the region under Koopaland rule, even as the Koopas suffered 600,000 losses and the MYA suffered 150,000.

Yoshi's Island had to surrender in late December, but a small groups of Yoshis, under the leadership of Yoyo Yoshi, formed a resistance force west on an uninhabited island later named Red Leaf Island. It was indisputable this was yet another turning point in the war. This dedicated division of 15,000 Yoshis, with the help of the remainder of the Yoshi fleet that had survived total destruction from the intensive naval war. A week into the new year, the Yoshi resistance maneuvered an amphibious invasion of Koopa-held Yoshi's Island, in which the Yoshis used their small navy to transport them and conduct sabotage operations against Koopa Army positions. The Yoshis were successful in destroying or capturing much of the Koopa equipment, including some fighter planes, a few ships, and many rifles. They were ready to strike back by January 15th. With another Resistance division formed, the scant Koopa equipment was not enough for the Koopas to bare and they were expelled from Yoshi's Island just three weeks into 2000. Yoyo Yoshi's stealthy resistance forces were now known as the Aiyee Yoshis, later shortened to just the Aiyee. With the Aiyee navy helping the two Aiyee divisions push resistance forces to the limit in the Mushroom Kingdom and Wario Land, the Yoshis revolted against the Koopas on Yoshi's Island. This revolt was led by Yoyo Yoshi's cousin, Kirb. On Y'oster Isle, the Yoshis revolted against the Koopas and succeeded. This other revolt was led by Yoshi002, his other cousin. Together, these three Yoshi nations were ready to take land at the expense of the Koopas. The Koopas were strapping, but they were steadily pushed back in Hesperia. The Aiyee forces were quickly recalled to defend Red Leaf Island and only a regiment was called to fight overseas. Their goal was to seize an island south of Yoshi's Island, known as Coconut Island to most Yoshis, from the strident Koopa invasion. Kool Yoshi quickly asked Peach to hold onto TMK at all costs though the titanic Koopa forces were swamping through Dinosaur Land. The valiant Anti-Koopa forces struck back, and in a matter of time, Aiyee and Allied forces swept towards Bowser's Castle by mid-February, forcing Bowser to make a peace.

Adhering to plan, Aiyee naval forces helped take over parts of the region with Kirb and Yoshi002's help. Through the middle half of 2000, a Tínjan Olympics was held on Red Leaf Island in the hopes of keeping a peace for at least that amount of time. In this time, the powerful Aiyee Armed Forces were formed on Red Leaf Island, as a separate entity to the Yoshi's Island Army. Kool Yoshi affirmed this build-up as necessary when Bowser restarted atrocities on August 1st. The Koopa Army now had bomber planes along with bombs to fight this second Yoshi-Koopa War. Thirty divisions, consisting of 450,000 Koopa troops, was aided by 50,000 in the air and sea. Five divisions of 75,000 MYA forces faced them. Two of them were Aiyee-based. Regardless, Koopa forces had again taken Hesperia in just a few days and moved onto the Yoshi isles.

The new Aiyee command desperately called up reserves on all the islands and came up with a nine division army. Auditions for generals were even performed in this desperate situation. To cope with the fall of Yoshi's Island and Y'oster Isle, eight divisions retreated to Red Leaf Island, where they would make their last stand. Days later, 19 Koopa divisions landed to face off the Aiyee. Kool Yoshi helped organize forces again to land in Hesperia and free Eastern Tínja from Koopa conquest. In a surprising twist of events, both sides were forced to cope with a new threat from the west. Donkey Kong and his army of monkeys had landed in Hesperia and struck both the Koopas and the Allies. Eventually, the Kongs struck a very favorable deal with the crippled Tínjan forces and left. After a race against Kool Yoshi, Yoyo Yoshi found himself holding a crippled Aiyee nation on Red Leaf Island when a multi-sided, disquieting civil war erupted on September 1st. In this crucial conflict, Yoyo Yoshi found himself asking for aid from the region southeast of Tínja, known as Cosmo Land. Hoping to reach an alliance, he found one with Orange Star. Orange Star was able to send small arms, including a few tanks, aircraft, and ships, to help Yoyo Yoshi in his civil war against Kool Yoshi. Kool Yoshi had deterred much of the island from joining Yoyo Yoshi, as he saw a loophole to take over the Aiyee. This failed when the disquieted pro-Yoyo force of about 1,500 soldiers entrenched and held out against an invading division of about 15,000 troops. This victory convinced the Orange Star that their arms were not wasted.

Taking an ally in Yoshi008 on Waluigi Island, the Aiyee forces, which had now grown to a size of a single division, was transported to the Mushroom Kingdom, Y'oster Isle, and Yoshi's Island to take out Kool Yoshi's outposts. At the same time, Yoshi008 and Yoyo Yoshi struck a very favorable deal in the lag. Yoshi008 promised to send Yoyo Yoshi forty rockets, missiles, bombers, subs, and battleships in exchange for aid in retaking Waluigi Island and taking some territory. The deal was accepted, as Aiyee forces, with the help of superior weaponry, defeated 64,000 of Kool Yoshi's infantry in days, with only 5,000 casualties. Kool Yoshi's forces were gone. Now empowering Yoshi008 to take over the southern part of Hesperia, the Allied forces swept Waluigi off of Waluigi Island and the Aiyee won a crucial victory. They mangled the Koopas in a swift blitzkrieg and took over the rest of Hesperia for the Darkness faction of Yoshi008.

East of Tínja, the Stevo faction had become immensely powerful and was sweeping west towards Tínja itself. Worried, the Aiyee and Darkness forces formed an alliance with Dreamland on October 11th. This was a land east of Tínja in which the Stevo Empire was stuck in a massive land battle. The Alliance was now able to pick up a few divisions to fight the Stevo Empire in the air war. In the process, the optimists had gotten what they wanted. With the Stevo Empire crushed, Aiyee and Darkness forces now held a portion of an island region known as the Rock, in which the Stevo Empire had a foothold in. The majority nation leader, Stormrider, had wiped out a large Stevo force there. The Rock was split into many tribal chiefs posing as the leader, but four factions emerged victorious in the war. Stormrider, the leader of Firewire, became the growing force in much of the central region, holding some 60% of the Rock. General Vipwing held the northwest chain of islands, controlling 25%. The Aiyee and Darkness factions took over 15% of the territory. The situation became tense when Stormrider's army of two million headed northwest to attack Vipwing's Sneachies faction. Firewire forces then launched an amphibious invasion of Waluigi Island, in which Yoshi008's home base was situated.

Stormrider's invasions were fairly successful, so Vipwing and Yoshi008 managed to sign treaties with the giant of the Rock and head east. The greatest Tínjan alliance had come into being, completely stupefying the Aiyee generals. Darkness, Sneachies, and Firewire forces, consisting of some three million troops, struck Hesperia and other key Aiyee positions. With a team of brilliant generals, the Aiyee launched guerilla warfare against the invaders and within just a week, the Aiyee Air Force had blown the Allied air forces out of the air. Amphibious ships were destroyed before they could reach their destinations. In a surprising twist of events, things had become sulky for the Allies.

450,000 troops out of three million were still in fighting position by the landing on November 4th. Just five thousand troops faced them. Aiyee forces had seen no greater courage in its history. With even civilians conducting sabotage operations on the Allies, they were able to inflict 400,000 casualties. Knowing the situation was indeed hopeless, the Allies retreated and the Darkness faction, now known as Darkness, backstabbed their allies. A mere division existed between the two of them, preparing to fight just three divisions on the Rock in a counteroffensive. By the 15th, both Vipwing and Stormrider had surrendered, and a treaty was made between the four factions. The Aiyee were to hold all of Tínja plus a small base on the Rock, and Darkness would take 80% of the Rock. Meanwhile, the Firewire and Sneachies forces held the remainder. The land proportion would become close to even when massive rebellions for civil wars broke out later on, becoming four quadrants for the now-four allies.

In the southeast land of Cosmo Land, Orange Star had been struck by the large army of Blue Moon to the east. The Aiyee had depended on Orange Star for aid, but with the invasion on November 15th, there had to be some way of repaying Orange Star. Aiyee technology had become close to even with the Orange Star thanks to them. All of Tínja had only reached World War II-quality weaponry from the Orange Star supplement. Blue Moon Communist forces had struck from the east, and so Yoyo Yoshi sent in his meager brigade of 5,000 troops to aid the rapidly retreating Orange Star Army of 7,000 troops. 90,000 Blue Moon troops had set foot on Orange Star, and had extensive numbers of tanks, aircraft, artillery, and ships from the recent mobilization. Orange Star had mainly light tanks with only a little aircraft, artillery, and ships. To the rest of Cosmo Land, Orange Star seemed doomed to lose even though in early skirmishes Orange Star had won.

In a surge, Blue Moon's two Commanding Officers Olaf and Grit had easily isolated Orange Star Commanders Max and Sami to the north and south, and were clearly able to take the capital city by November 30th. Supreme Commander Nell of Orange Star quickly asked for a trait of brave resistance, and a new commander, Commanding Officer Andy, was to hold on to the capital. Through drafting, Andy was able to acquire 9,000 troops to fight off Commander Olaf's 17,000 troops. Andy's forces survived the onslaught of powerful artillery and tanks. The capital was fended off. The entire division of 17,000 Blue Moon troops were defeated, at the cost of just 2,600 Orange Star troops. It was enough to give Sami and Max a chance to counterattack by December 13th.

The Coalition force of Orange Star and the Aiyee, commanded by Andy and Yoyo Yoshi, advanced east to meet the power of Grit's artillery. Nell had stripped some of the force they had to the other two fronts, and Andy had just five thousand troops to fight Grit's 18,000-man division. However, the Orange Star forces weren't unscrupulous. Abstaining from sleep, the soldiers struck the artillery with amazing speed and Nell was willing to pull in 9,000 troops for Andy. Again, the Orange Star was victorious. Just 4,700 Orange Star troops had fallen. The Blue Moon forces had lost a whole third of their entire armed forces in just two military engagements.

In allegiance to Green Earth, a land south of Blue Moon, Green Earth forces struck Andy's forces on the southern Orange Star island and was clearly moving in superior air power. On January 5th, this became dangerous for Orange Star. Pulling in even more troops, Nell had accommodated Andy with more to create an entire 14,000-man division to fight Green Earth. The Coalition forces were able to shut off Green Earth's air power with anti-aircraft fire, and about 10,000 Green Earth troops had dropped. 4,200 Orange Star troops fell. Regardless, Green Earth was forced to retreat when Orange Star brought in 2,000 more troops. With that, the Aiyee and Orange Star High Commands became as one when they amalgamated as the Coalition Command.

The arrival of Commanding Officer Max was clear on January 15th. Nell wanted to append tank power to the extended Orange Star forces. In the south, Max's army of 14,000 decimated the entire Blue Moon force of the same number. Nell had ordered a quick blitzkrieg move to recover the southern Orange Star cities, and Max had not only succeeded, but had won with just 2,600 losses. In the north, Andy's 13,000 faced off against 15,000 of Olaf's forces. Olaf's wandering sight on both north and south had effects on the northern war as well. The sinking of three major battleships with 3,000 troops each had blown an open route to Olaf's own headquarters. Andy had lost just 500 troops in this swift move. To commemorate this victory, a salute of guns was held in Orange Star.

In enumerating the locations to attack, Olaf had lost much of his hold on Orange Star. However, he was prepared to let Grit's 15,000 artillery-based troops smash Max's 13,000 troops geared up in tanks. In an attempt to launch a guerilla-style ambush on Max's forces, Grit had let way to orange Star's superiority in urban combat to spot such maneuvers. By the end, Grit's entire Blue Moon division had collapsed while Max lost just 3,200 troops. Max was quickly exalted for this victory on the Northern Blue Moon Island.

In the south, Andy's 15,000 troops, supported by air, swept across the pre-war border into Blue Moon itself to face Grit. Again, much of Grit's 12,000 troops fell. Just 3,500 fell for Orange Star.

These victories brought the Blue Moon Armed Forces to near-ruin. Blue Moon Commander Olaf had thought they would win the war. It was far-fetched to them that they would fall back so much. Quickly raising a draft, Olaf was barely able to get in a steady count of 40,000 soldiers in uniform, while Orange Star forces quickly numbered to 50,000.

However, Olaf's navy was still powerful. Glumly, he put it to good use in the Battle of Jiniport on January 29th against Andy's advancing force in the north. Andy moved in 16,000 troops through the northern steppes of Blue Moon, facing 13,000 troops. Olaf's navy, heavily bombarded by artillery, rocket, and battleship fire, was decimated in just a week. Again, Andy lost just 4,000 troops to Olaf's 13,000.

Sensing weakness in Andy's battle, Max replicated Andy's attack on Olaf by striking slightly south in the Blizzard Battle with 6,000 troops. Olaf also had 13,000 troops in that region. With Nell supplying Max with four more thousand highly-trained soldiers. Though Olaf only lost 1,800 troops to Max's 2,500, Olaf's hold on the river region was over.

Responsive to these disastrous defeats, Olaf left to find support elsewhere to look for sanctuary. Self-seeking for honor, Andy and Max both continued their advances as Andy moved into to strike the other half of Olaf's navy and Max moved into the rest of Blue Moon to defeat the final forces of Grit. On February 26th, the Orange Star had completed their conquest of the northern peninsula of Blue Moon. Andy prepared an amphibious force of 16,000 to strike the defenders of 14,000. Orange Star lost just 3,600 in the invasion while Olaf had lost his final force in that region.

Submissive to his supreme commander, Commander Grit held on while Max continued to bombard his positions. Orange Star's fully polished division of 15,000 was well placed to flank Grit's 10,000 troops. With the entirety of Blue Moon left with just a cruiser force, a few dozen landers, and a division, Olaf knew the time was up. Again, Orange Star suffered only 2,600 losses.

Watching the Blue Moon Army lose an astounding 111,000 troops to Orange Star's 40,000 was too much for Green Earth Commander Eagle to stay idle. Tallying up the odds, he was prepared to send a few air divisions to annihilate the Orange Star forces in Southeast Blue Moon. Andy prepared the remaining Orange Star forces for these tough odds. With the arrival of Orange Star Commander Sami, who put down Blue Moon guerilla forces, a combined elite division of 16,000 troops, with numerous tanks and aircraft, 3,900 Orange Star troops fell while 9,000 Green Earth did, as the Green Earth Air Force plummeted to the ground in defeat again. Through a beacon, Nell informed the Orange Star Army that they had armed up new divisions to fight the Blue Moon resistance.

Stunned, the Green Earth forces enumerated their forces and left. Discovering that the Blue Moon Army had escaped through Yellow Comet, Nell ordered the Orange Star forces to launch a sea invasion of Yellow Comet. Pulling in thousands of landers, the Orange Star Navy commenced in Operation Sea Otter, the invasion of Yellow Comet, surprising the Yellow Comet defenders and exalting the Orange Star forces. Supreme Commander Kanbei sent in an entire army group of twelve divisions to fight the two Orange Star divisions that had landed on Yellow Comet shores. To the utter amazement of Kanbei and Sonja, the Yellow Comet Army, through extorted wars, was crushed. Most of its army of 180,000 was devastated. Only five intact divisions remained. The Orange Star had lost most of its two divisions as well, but Nell had reinforced the far-fetched, victorious Orange Star Army with more divisions. Thus, Orange Star's loss of 35,000 in Yellow Comet were not in vain, for they had defeated 100,000 Yellow Comet troops and prepared to launch an invasion of Green Earth to capture Olaf's army division, who had fled into Green Earth.

The Supreme Commander of Green Earth, Commanding Officer Eagle, looked nervously at Orange Star victories in Blue Moon and Yellow Comet. Looking glum and going berserk, he quickly created a replica army, one that was ready to defeat any Orange Star invasion attempt from the east. Responsive to these demands, Drake, the other Green Earth commander, met the Orange Star invasion force in a full-fledged war. CO Eagle ordered Green Earth's Army Group South to fight Orange Star's advance, but it was clear that his 180,000 troops were not suited to fighting the moralized Orange Star Army's five divisions of 75,000. Eagle's offer of Green Earth as Olaf's sanctuary had failed him. His celestial air force, once thought invincible, was shattered.

The Orange Star Army moved northward from the amphibious invasion, self-seekingly moving into many regions in order to find Olaf. Green Earth guerilla forces inflicted such heavy casualties on the Orange Star Army that another three divisions was sent by Nell across the border to take out Green Earth positions in the North, which were held by Green Earth's Army Group North. All in all, the Green Earth forces were submissive and could not tally up together to meet the Orange Star advance. Orange Star lost the entirety of five out of their nine divisions in the fight, while Green Earth lost both army groups. Chastening to remove the threats of the entire Cosmo Land, Orange Star had succeeded.

Soon, it was realized that the war was orchestrated from the beginning by the Supreme Commander of the Black Hole Republic, off of an island south of Orange Star and west of Green Earth. Black Hole had invaded Green Earth to help Blue Moon in its Orange Star campaign, which dragged in sympathy by Yellow Comet and Green Earth to Blue Moon because Black Hole forces had looked like Orange Star forces to them. As a taskmaster, Sturm had played the Cosmo Land armies right into his hands. All of the other four nations in Cosmo Land had lost a great number of soldiers in their wars, and effects were felt everywhere. Orange Star had lost ten divisions in its wars against Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet. Confiscating many of their defeats as victories, Blue Moon had lost ten divisions of their own in their war against Orange Star, including nearly a single division during their guerilla war. Green Earth suffered a loss of thirty divisions in its wars against Orange Star and Black Hole, and only six divisions remained of the once proud Army Group Center. Data had confirmed that Yellow Comet lost seven divisions in its war against Orange Star.

Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet formed a new alliance to detract the fighting from their homelands. Black Hole had lost barely three divisions while the Coalition had already suffered the loss of 57 divisions. Encountering a large Black Hole army in Southwest Blue Moon, a Orange Star-Green Earth force of ten divisions trapped the two divisions there and defeated the Black Hole forces in a nasty flank. Like a well-written epic, the Coalition Army of 6 Green Earth, 4 Orange Star, 1 Blue Moon, and 5 Yellow Comet divisions were ready to take on the mighty Black Hole force once and for all. And like a pantomime, they would do it by actions alone.

The Black Hole Army still possessed the rest of its army group of seven elite divisions. Deep inside Green Earth, the Black Hole forces set up a mine trap against the pessimistic Coalition divisions and with air support and precaution, it set up a major defeat for the Coalition. With a cost of only one Black Hole division, half of the Coalition Army lay in ruins. With that victory, the Black Hole forces moved into a fortress position in preparation to take on the rest of the Coalition divisions. Orange Star forces led by Commander Andy smashed through enemy lines and downed the fortress. The enemy commanders in the attack were prosecuted and executed.

Appearances were deceiving. Though Black Hole had just four divisions against seven Coalition divisions, the Coalition had to puncture through the Black Hole Navy before they could set foot on their island itself. Retaliating fiercely, their navy put the invasion force in a dangerous position until a special Aiyee navy group of battleships sank the remaining Black Hole ships and put the Black Hole Army in a not-so-sham position to render with.

While Coalition forces landed on the shore of Black Hole's home island by the thousands, Sturm had built up his greatest force yet. Arming up his final and desperate stand up in the mountain capital, his strongest military units came into play. Uncouth and loyal to Sturm, they proved to be two of Sturm's remaining four divisions.

Coalition divisions could not be loaded fast enough to fight Black Hole. They were an underscore to the enemies that faced them. After a week into the battle of ground and air, the Coalition forces were barely able to get three divisions into the fire. However, it was enough. The wholesome attack had succeeded. Sturm's last two divisions were crushed at his capital. A new era was set to begin at the end of 2001. An entire Aiyee division had perished in this war alongside Orange Star. The wistful Yoyo Yoshi sighed a breath of relief and turned back to conflicts closer to home even when Orange Star and Green Earth forces clashed over the western Black Hole island.


End file.
